Automotive vehicles may come equipped with an On Board Diagnostic (OBD) system. On Board Diagnostic systems may be configured to self-diagnose and report malfunctions, damages to the vehicle, changes in fluid levels, etc. On Board Diagnostic systems have progressed from simply indicating the presence of a problem by illuminating a general warning light to providing more detailed warnings specific to the problem identified. For example, rather than illuminating a general warning light, an On Board Diagnostic system may be configured to illuminate a check oil level light in response to detecting that the oil level of the vehicle is below a predetermined minimum level. The On Board Diagnostic system of an automotive vehicle may help prevent avoidable damage to the automotive vehicle resulting from improper maintenance and may help to identify problem areas by providing diagnostic results for the automotive vehicles various systems.